five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 131 (Fairy Tail Campaign): City of Hell
Short Summary Long Summary Tashigi watches in frustration as the Shatter Squad runs past all the Coalitionists on the ground, calling it unbelievable that forces have already infiltrated Nirvana. Taking a deep breath, she reminds herself that Smoker and several other strong fighters are standing guard. Tashigi turns back to the battlefield, cursing at the Shadow Clones holding their own against squads of soldiers. She complains about it not being fair, asking why he has to be so strong. She then rail that it’s not even Naruto’s power, but the Nine Tailed Fox’s, going so far as to say she got to her level of swordsmanship through hard work while Naruto just has a “Demon”. Killer B asks if she really thinks that, calling it whack. Confused at the man, Tashigi says Naruto’s strength isn’t natural, adding that it’s from a monster sealed in him. She rants that Naruto allying with Dragon is enough reason for him not to have his power. She calls it frustrating for someone who actually has to work for her strength. Killer B laughs that it’s been a long time since he’s heard such a hateful opinion about Jinchūriki and Tailed Beasts, asking Gyūki what he thinks. The Eight Tails says it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, adding that B did a great job of blocking it out for his village’s sake. B states he can’t recall the hate, calling that great, plus forgiveness is the way to go. Tashigi finally realizes that B is a Jinchūriki, prompting the Ninja to grin and give his usual introduction in rap, pleasantly asking how the ‘hater-girl’ is doing. While Tashigi yells at the carefree attitude, Gyūki tells his holder not to be too harsh, calling the girl young, naïve, and impressionable. B grins that he’d never treat someone badly because they’re naïve. Tashigi reacts indignantly when she’s called naïve, but B simply states the way she’s acting is a dead giveaway. He asks if she really thinks Naruto didn’t earn his strength, and had Kurama hand it to him, saying she couldn’t possibly be more wrong. She’s bigger idiot than him if she really thinks if it’s that simple. Glaring, Tashigi tells B to enlighten her. B explains that Naruto didn’t gain his power just by having Kurama sealed in him, none of the Jinchūriki did, calling that train of thought nothing but ignorant. B states that all put their blood, sweat, and tears into creating their strength, having to work hard for the village’s respect and the Tailed Beast’s trust. B tells Tashigi to not even dare tell him Jinchūriki don’t work hard for what they have, saying that they lose everything when a Tailed Beast is sealed into them, and nothing but hard work will get it back. Karui listens in, thinking her sensei is serious, noting the lack of rap. B points at Tashigi, and while he doesn’t usually like saying it because of how arrogant it sounds, but nobody works harder than Jinchūriki. Tashigi growls that B wasn’t born a girl, or in a world where swordsmanship is associated with men. Folding his arms, B tells the Marine that she doesn’t have to associate hard work with just being strong, adding that he isn’t lying about him having to work for his strength. Jinchūriki have to work hard for just respect and their old life, which never comes back completely. Honestly though, no Jinchūriki has gotten to experience a normal life. Asking if the “girl” thinks her life is crap because she isn’t a prodigy who had to work hard, B coldly says she has know idea what it means to actually work for something, creating her own demons in her quest for recognition while Jinchūriki had real demons they had to fight against. Tashigi shouts and curses all the “Alliance types” lecturing her, ranting that they don’t know her. While B agrees with that, he sees how she’s acting; sure she’s a nice girl deep down. When he sees her, he just sees an entitled girl taking out her frustrations out on anyone stronger than her. Tashigi just yells for him to stop. She rails about always being looked down on, no matter her strength, seeing it as being passed up since there’s always someone stronger. B calls that life, but Tashigi yells that it isn’t fair, railing that Zoro, Law, Erza, and B all look down on her. B shrugs that he can’t speak for Zoro, and doesn’t agree with Law’s attitude, but he can never imagine Erza looking down at her. Saying he does know Erza, B states she probably only pitied the Marine. Tashigi calls it the same thing, but B argues that Erza just wanted her to figure it out, not wanting someone to behave like that for their life. B sums it up by saying Erza was giving tough love, telling the ‘girl’ to show some gratitude. Tightly gripping her sword, Tashigi states that she’s a dedicated Marine Captain, and while she doesn’t agree completely with the World Government, she still won’t agree with the Alliance leaders. That makes them enemies that she must surpass. Tashigi wants to be strong and have people look up to her, but above else, she wants ‘criminals’ below her. That means they get no rare, swords, no special powers, and no ''demons. '' B sighs that he’ll have to teach her a lesson in respect for people and their burdens, a lesson in perspective, and a lesson in strength. Tashigi curses the self-righteousness, adding she’ll teach him for looking down on her. B starts to think one of his seven swords will be enough, but he deems that over kill and says Taijutsu will be enough. He calls out to Karui and asks her to keep any grunts off their back while he does for Tashigi what he once did for her and Omoi. Remembering her own lesson in humility, Karui salutes and draws her katana, turning to the surrounding Coalition grunts. Tashigi readies her own blade, yelling that she’ll show how strong she really is. The Marine then hardens her sword with Armament Haki, and rushes forward. Narrowing his eyes, B states that he’ll float like a butterfly, sting like a killer bee. Tashigi swings her sword, but B spins around her and karate chops her in the back of the neck, earning a yell of pain. While B says that’s how he rolls, Tashigi is floored, realizing she’s outmatched, but vowing not to back down. Jozu glares at Rasa, Gold Sand advancing towards the Pirate. The Kazekage admits that he’s never seen someone actually punch the Gold Sand away. He then realizes that his opponent’s body is taking the form of diamonds, shielding the man, correctly guessing that it’s a Devil Fruit. When Jozu nods at that, Rasa notes he can see why Devil Fruits are so valued now. He then asks if his opponent can beat him, asking if he can pull it off when he’s not going easy on him. Jozu gives an enthusiastic affirmative, since the Ninja beat up Kingdew. Satisfied, Rasa states that comrades are valuable, and that they’ll always fight harder when one falls, admitting he wants that. Jozu realizes that Rasa is Indoctrinated, calling him just an unlucky sap caught up in the war. Rasa states Konton saw too much value in bringing him back. He personally disagreed, seeing his era having ended long ago, content with leaving his village in his son’s hands. Jozu says he could send Rasa back to the grave, but the Alliance wants to save the Indoctrinated. Rasa calls that a noble goal, but tells the Pirate not to kill himself over them, saying those already in the Alliance are more valuable alive than them. Jozu calls that debatable, but he states it’s time to fight, admitting that he can’t just let go of Kingdew’s beatdown, with Rasa completely understanding. Jozu introduces himself as a Whitebeard Captain, while Rasa explains that he’s the Hidden Sand’s 4th Kazekage. Jozu notes the Kage reputation as the strongest Ninja, and he was always curious how they measured up to Whitebeard and Marco. Cracking his neck, Jozu says it’s been a long time since he’s had a decent fight, telling his opponent to show a good time. Rasa readies his Gold Sand, wondering whether Diamonds or Gold are superior. Jozu then envelops his body in diamonds, eager to find out. The Shatter Squad lands on the top of Nirvana. Lucy calls it just as creepy and desolate as last time. Erza notes the increased activity, specifically the platoons of Coalitionists charging at them. Naruto immediately uses Shadow Clone Jutsu to fight them off. Ikkaku frowns at that, saying some of them actually want to fight in this battle. Yumichika reassures him they’ll get their chance later against enemies who at least match Naruto’s clones. Ichigo points out another group of Coalition soldiers, saying the Soul Reaper might get his wish sooner than he thinks. Ikkaku grins, but he’s cut off when an explosion sends the grunts flying. Yumichika jokes that a higher power hates him, while Ikkaku yells at whoever did that. Minerva reveals that it was her Spatial Magic: Territory, and firmly tells her eager comrade that they have a job to do and can’t waste time on trash. She then asks Erza how they’ll proceed from there. Nodding, Erza tells Bartolomeo to form a barrier around them so they can go over the plan. With an obedient salute, Bartolomeo crosses his fingers, thinking he can get into Naruto’s good graces by doing what Erza says, and forms a Barrier House. After Ivankov compliments the useful Devil Fruit, and Naruto compliments him for a good job, Bartolomeo starts squealing on the inside. Cavendish pokes him in the back with Durandal, reminding him not to faint. After Bartolomeo yells at that, Sakura strikes them both with a punch to the head, telling the idiots to knock it off. Ichigo just sweat-drops at that, wondering if she would have knocked both out. Back on topic, Erza repeats that there are six legs, each with a Lacrima. All six must be destroyed at the same time, so they’ll have to stay in constant communication to ensure that. Rocker suggests that he make a shortcut with his Magic: Drill n’ Rock. Erza gives the go-ahead, but Rocker’s drill body is stopped. He realizes that he’s hitting enhanced steel. Erza realizes adjustments were made to Nirvana’s body, but they should still be able to destroy the Lacrima with a little more time. She explains that there are multiple entrances all over the city, meaning plenty of ways to get in. Erza walks over and dusts off a downward passage, seeing that it’s been sealed off near the legs, making it more difficult. Kurotsuchi wonders how Erza knew it was there, but Lucy just says it’s Erza. The Requip Wizard notes that there has to be plenty of other entryways, and access to the core was necessary to rebuild and maintain the weapon. Although, a few passages will most likely lead to an ambush. Naruto, eyeing his Clones beating up Coalition grunts, asks how they’ll do this. Contemplative, Erza notes it’s an unpopular call, but they need to separate. Lucy questions this, while Vista argues that it’s safer to stick together. Erza says they’ll attract a larger force to the passage they go down, which will slow them down. They’ll spread out and force the enemy to do the same. While Vista still sees this as unnecessary danger, Naruto reminds them of his Shadow Clone ability. Smiling, Erza calls that an excellent idea, saying they’ll have two Shadow Clones accompany everyone else to ‘shadow’ them. Vista and Ivankov agree with the plan, the latter asking Bartolomeo to bring down the barrier. Before Bartolomeo can do that, his barrier twists and contorts, starting to crush everyone inside. As Cavendish curses in surprise, Bartolomeo yells that he isn’t doing this. Tsume yells for the Pirate to take the barrier down, so he quickly uncrosses his fingers, dispersing his creation. As Bartolomeo wonders what that was, Midnight reveals it to be him, Erza and Ichigo gasping in familiarity. Yumichika smirks that Ikkaku now has someone really strong to fight. Seeing Ichigo’s determined look, Ikkaku says he’ll find someone else strong to fight, prompting Yumichika to laugh at him being high maintenance, changing his attitude like an obsessive girlfriend. Ichigo steps forward, yelling that Midnight has five seconds to get down before he comes up there, promising to finish their duel. Chuckling, the Oración Seis Wizard leaps down before the Shatter Squad, asking if his rival wants to continue from Worth Woodsea. Ichigo argues that he’ll ‘kick his ass’, prompting Midnight to chuckle about how eager he is to see the Act try. Ichigo tells the others to go on ahead without him so they can find the passageways. Erza starts to tell Ichigo to be careful, but the Act tells her not to worry, saying that while he knows how dangerous the Wizard is, he’s got nothing to worry about. Midnight raises an eyebrow at the confidence, while Lucy tells her comrade to trust Ichigo. She adds that Naruto will leave two clones anyway, but the Ninja protests that he won’t leave any with Ichigo, saying he’ll let his friend fight the Wizard on his own. While Bartolomeo weeps and calls that an ‘awesome bromance’, Cavendish mutters about that being disturbing. Erza sternly tells Naruto to leave two Clones with his fellow Act, to at least keep everyone else up to date. With that Naruto creates around a hundred with Shadow Clone Jutsu. 48 stay with the Shatter Squad, two for each member. Naruto gives the order for two to keep an eye on Ichigo, not that he needs it, earning a salute. Vista wishes everyone the best of luck, repeating the order to track down and destroy the Lacrima, reminding them to stay in contact for synchronized destruction. Before they leave, Neliel and Sanji give a cheer to Ichigo. With that, the Shatter Squad disperse throughout Nirvana. Ichigo turns to his two Shadow Clones, asking if they’ll stay out of his fight. They both tell him not to worry, confident their friend can handle the Wizard. Ichigo nods, saying it won’t take long. Midnight chuckles and calls those big words for someone who couldn’t touch him, asking if he thinks that’s actually changed. Ichigo simply draws his smaller Zangetsu and fires a small Getsuga Tenshō. Smiling, Midnight redirects the attack and muses about this being familiar, predicting the Act will launch attack after attack, with none working. After Midnight arrogantly asks if he forgot about his Magic: Reflector, Ichigo retorts that he hasn’t, adding that it won’t happen a second time. Laughing, Midnight says Ichigo literally just made the same mistake, calling it pitiful that Ichigo won’t prove a challenge. Disappointed, the Wizard says he should walk away, take a nap, and wait for someone else. Ichigo gazes and sighs that this confirms that Midnight is Indoctrinated. The Act remembers that when they fought at Worth Woodsea, he was confused by the Wizard’s heart, and the conflict within. Ichigo says he didn’t understand at first, since many who willingly joined the Coalition were capable of regret. The Soul Reaper realizes Midnight wants to be beaten. Scowling, Midnight argues that he just wants a quiet place to sleep, saying there’s no way he can do that with ‘weaklings’ like his opponent. He says he won’t waste time trying to find freedom if there’s nobody to help him gain it, believing that once he realizes he’s in a nightmare and accepts that, it’s less frightening. Ichigo calls that load, asking if Midnight or Konton is talking, adding that he doesn’t know anyone who would give up on their own ‘prayer’. Glaring, Midnight asks what someone so weak can do, since the Getsuga still can’t reach him. Ichigo chuckles that Midnight doesn’t get it, saying that attack was him being polite. Sai steps over several Coalitionist bodies, guessing none of them saw Yoruichi, but admitting that she wouldn’t have made it as Stealth Commander if they had. He sighs that they also refused to say where Soifon was, saying he would’ve spared them if they coughed up her location. Sai still gives credit for their conviction, respectfully saying their honor is intact. Sighing, he curses that he needs to find Yoruichi, knowing that when she finds Soifon, she’ll become an unstoppable force of rage. He admits that Danzō was correct about emotions betraying them. Having said that, Sai still loves his feelings for his friends, including Yoruichi, just not wanting to see them sad and angry. There’s no doubt that Soifon was tortured by some real sadists, so Sai feels the urgent need to keep Yoruichi’s rage in check when she finds Soifon. Ikkaku leads the way with two Naruto Shadow Clones close behind. They hear a Coalition squad leader point out their presence. Ikkaku scowls at mooks being the ones to show up, and he draws his Zanpakutō, saying it’s best not to waste time. He then leaps into the crowd, instantly knocking out two of them with his sword and scabbard. Ikkaku quickly spins around and knocks them all to the ground, frowning as he curses them for not even lasting five seconds. The Shadow Clones note that he’s a bigger battle maniac than Lee, but their friend still beats the Soul Reaper is hair. Hearing that, Ikkaku yells at them for commenting on his ‘shaven’ head. When the two adamantly repeat that he’s bald, Ikkaku snarls at them and readies his Zanpakutō. One Clone wags his finger, saying ‘Baldie’ can’t hurt them. When Ikkaku sharply asks why, the Clones state they’re Naruto’s eyes, and if they disappear, the original will get the wrong idea while Ikkaku is left alone in Nirvana. While Ikkaku protests that he can take care of himself, the Shadow Clones adamantly say they’ll do their job, saying they exist to do their boss’ bidding, and nothing else. Frowning, Ikkaku calls that a tragic existence. The Shadow Clones say it’s their life, but Ikkaku still calls that depressing, but it’s all right if they recognize it. They keep searching for a passageway to the core, with Ikkaku saying it should be somewhere, bidding his fellows to keep looking. The first Shadow Clone calls that a pain, noting that while they have the ability to sense emotions, there are so many around it’s difficult to isolate. The second says they could wait for someone to direct bloodlust at them and see if they’re trying an ambush. Ikkaku calls that ability awesome if they’re looking for guys wanting to fight them. Two enemies tail Ikkaku and the two Clones, not directing Killing Intent at them. They’re very familiar with Kurama and its ability to sense negative emotions, managing to suppress it by focusing on each other as family. Kinkaku says they’ve finally encountered the true Nine Tailed Jinchūriki, calling it a surprise to see the real deal. Ginkaku says his brother gives the boy too much credit, calling the Leaf Ninja trash while believing no human could possibly control the entirety of the Nine Tails’ power inside, only contain it. Kinkaku just tells his brother to not let his guard down, saying that cursed Darui proved that the present Shinobi aren’t necessarily trash. Ginkaku growls at being reminded, vowing to make Darui pay soon. Kinkaku firmly tells his brother to calm down, knowing they’ll attract attention with projected bloodlust like that. Ginkaku gasps and gives an obedient nod, asking his older brother to forgive him. He then calls him amazing for managing to contain his hatred for the Cloud Ninja. Kinkaku states that to obtain what they seek, they should be prepared to do whatever it takes, whether it be treasure, power, fame, or revenge. Grinning, Kinkaku proclaims that he’ll bottle up his hatred for everything the brothers’ despise for the sake of their goals. He praises Konton for bringing both back in the flesh, calling it nicer than being mindless puppets for Tobi and Kabuto, with Ginkaku agreeing. Kinkaku turns back to Ikkaku and the Shadow Clones, saying they should greet their fellow Nine Tails Jinchūriki and the Soul Reaper, earning an eager nod from Ginkaku. With that, the Hidden Cloud’s Gold and Silver Brothers move out. Cavendish is stopped by the two Shadow Clones flanking him, and the Pirate says the Act’s popularity does not give the right to order him around, proclaiming himself the most popular man around. As the Shadow Clones sweat-drop, wondering how Ichigo put up with this guy, one says nobody is trying to be more popular, not believing anyone really tries to be, speaking from his skewed experience at the Ninja Academy. They get back on topic by saying they’re being surrounded, and a hundred skull-masked soldiers march into view. Cavendish asks who they are, wondering if they are wearing masks because they’re ugly, saying it’d be good in that case. The Shadow Clones wonder where they all came from, also asking why they couldn’t sense Killing Intent. Rudoborn Chelute calls the three fools, while calling his soldiers perfect and lacking in any emotion. He welcomes the intruders to Nirvana, stating that they’ll never leave from their coming grave, vowing that the Exequias will make sure. After a Shadow Clone calls it impossible for the guys to lack emotion, Rudoborn introduces himself, saying it isn’t impossible with his power. He then personally welcomes Naruto, or rather his clone. A Shadow Clone wonders how he knew, but Rudoborn says that knowing those who are nothing more than false soldiers is second-nature to him. The Arrancar explains that they received word of Naruto being amongst the coming enemy, so he dispatched his Exequias to ambush the enemy. They don’t have Killing Intent, all they know are his orders. While a Shadow Clone calls that a horrifying existence, Cavendish notes how tricky things got. Rudoborn reveals that his soldiers are hunting all the infiltrators, promising to singlehandedly crush all hope of destroying Nirvana and preventing it from wiping out the Alliance. The Shadows Clones chuckle and say Rudoborn overestimates his creations and underestimates the Alliance. They states that the soldiers having no emotions means they aren’t creative, or strategic, meaning they’re probably being wrecked by the Shatter Squad Members. Cavendish says that’s the least of Rudoborn’s worries, drawing Durandal. The Pirate snarls at being challenged with ‘hideous’ masks, proclaiming that he’s the handsome and popular Pirate Prince that women want and men want to be like. Cavendish says he’ll never lose to someone who wears a mask to hide their face, saying it implies a lack of confidence, weakness, and hideousness, promising to beat anyone who has any of those qualities. While the Shadow Clones sweat-drop at that, calling their comrade weird, Cavendish smirks and tells his opponent he’ll see how a confident, beautiful, and strong person who doesn’t need a mask will fight. Rudoborn states that even a spiritually aware human is still nothing but a fly to the Arrancar. Cavendish argues that he’s still a handsome fly, which is all he needs to believe to win. Rudoborn orders his Exequias forward, but Cavendish strikes down the advancing group with a Beauty Sword: Slash: t-Exupéry. The Pirate then runs at the soldier-making Arrancar, and attacks the Exequias below him with a Beauty Sword: Swan Lake. He then follows up with a Beauty Sword: Round Table, knocking more Exequias. Snarling at the Pirate Prince, Rudoborn sends more Exequias. The grunts start to surround the Pirate, but the Shadow Clones kick them away, saying they’ll handle them while Cavendish gets the Arrancar. With a Bishōnen gaze, Cavendish yells that he can never turn down a fan’s request, earning dual looks of disgust. The Pirate then leaps at the Arrancar, and stabs forward with a Beauty Sword: Blue Bird. Rudoborn barely blocks with his Zanpakutō, is pushed back a few feet, and snarls at his opponent. Cavendish asks if he’s infuriated or jealous from feeling the power of someone as beautiful as him. Rudoborn simply says he’s irritated, vowing to send his opponent to the afterlife, as per his orders. Other Shatter Squad members face off against the Exequias. Tsume stands next to Kuromaru, asking if he’s ready. When the Ninja Hound says he is, the two drill into the crowd with a Tunneling Fang. The Shadow Clones watch as they fight other Exequias, noting how strong Kiba’s mom is. Shibi points to another platoon of Exequias, saying they’ve already lost. They then collapse, drained of Spirit Energy by parasitic insects. Shibi keeps walking forward, his insects preceding him, and he tells the Shadow Clones to keep up. The Shadow Clone are in disbelief at how strong Shino’s dad is. Ivankov deals with another group of Exequias. He starts by using his Emporio Face Growth Synthesis thanks to his Horm-Horm Fruit. He then knocks back all the enemies present with a Hell Wink. The Shadow Clones are in absolute shock that was just from a wink. Lucy gives the command, “Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries”. With that, the Celestial Spirit Aries appears behind her owner. She promises to do her best, but apologizes if it isn’t enough. The Shadow Clones blush and inwardly think she’s so cute. Lucy assures the Spirit she can handle these guys. Aries then steps in front of the charging Exequias and stops them with a Wool Bomb. As the grunts wonder what it is while cutting through it, Lucy gives the word to the Shadow Clones. The two then leap up into the air and toss their Flying Rasengan into the crowd, pushing them away. Lucy leaps over the wall, landing by the Shadow Clones, and opens the Gate of the Giant Crab, summoning Cancer. While the Shadow Clones yell about how awesome a giant crab is, Cancer asks if he was called for a new hairdo, “Baby”. While the Shadow Clones yell in surprise at the nickname, Lucy points out to her Celestial that they’re in the middle of a war. Wanting to cut up the enemy, Lucy activates her Star Dress: Cancer Form. Once transformed and wielding twin blades, Lucy asks her friend if he’s ready, thinking the grunts need a lesson in blade use. Once Cancer says he’s always ready, the Shadow Clones say that they can’t get shown up. Elsewhere, Erza changes into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor, and cuts through all the nearby Exequias with Circle Swords. The Shadow Clones, gaping at the strength, wonder why they’re even there. One Exequia calls it impossible for a single human to be this strong, but Erza tells them not to underestimate Fairy Tail. She then asks where she can enter the core, but the Exequias weren’t given that knowledge, just told to defend the city. Erza says she’ll just have to fight until someone talks, yelling to the Shadow Clones that they’re going and failure isn’t an option, earning a terrified salute. Sakura, Neliel, Rocker, and Law have four trapdoors open up beneath them. Neliel can’t gather Spirit Energy to float in time, while Rocker yells in horror. Sakura tries to stick her feet to the side of the trapdoor, but she feels weak when her knees come into contact with it. She continues to fall, wondering what happened to her Chakra. The Shadow Clones try to grab her, but the door closes. One notes they were trying to get inside, but the other points out this isn’t what they had in mind. Law slides down, keeping his emotionless expression. He tries to use his Op-Op Fruit to teleport himself out, but he feels weak and it doesn’t work. Law realizes that he’s touching Seastone Prism, and tumbles into a large, cubed room. Weakening, Law wonders if the whole room is made of Seastone Prism. Szayelaporro Granz notes that he seems to have some level of intelligence. Law notes that he’s facing the designer of this hell. Casually strolling downstairs, Granz calls it good to be recognized for his genius. Law frowns and mutters about having to get someone like this as an enemy. Granz flamboyantly tells the ‘boy’ not to be such a downer, adding that he should be honored that he’s graced the Pirate with his presence. Law retorts that he’d rather eat dirt. Frowning, the Arrancar says that be arranged when he’s ‘six feet under’. With that, Granz flamboyantly introduces himself as Espada 8 and a genius among geniuses. He notes his enemy’s identity, bounty of 500 million, and his Op-Op Fruit. Panting, Law thinks he might as well be a regular guy in here. Chuckling, Granz asks Law what’s wrong, mockingly wondering if he’s been slacking off. Law growls for him to shut up, saying “Mr. Brilliant Scientist” would know what’s happening. Granz chuckles that he can tell someone who recognizes his brilliance, saying that the entire room is made of Seastone Prism (including the walls, floor, ceiling, and even stairs). The Espada sadistically calls the room death for Devil Fruit users. Law wonders how he made multiple rooms like this. Granz says he didn’t, explaining that he has a room that interferes with Spirit Energy, one for Magic, and one other for Chakra. He had sensors all over Nirvana that would open trapdoors leading to rooms depending on the enemy’s power. While prototypes, Granz assures Law that they’ll be commonplace among the Coalition soon. Law asks if he was scared enough of a direct fight to handicap him. Granz freely admits that he’s the least combat-oriented Espada. Law asks if Granz is going to fight a 500 million man when he’s barely able to fight back. Smiling, Granz says that he has no wish to fight, just run some experiments. He starts by asking if Law is feeling tired and weak, wondering what his current level of power is. Law leaps at the Espada, drawing Kikoku. Granz easily blocks with his Zanpakutō, saying that Law’s decreased speed indicates less than 50%. Law admits that he’s between a quarter and half his strength, cursing that it’ll be enough. Granz calls the Pirate uncouth, easily pushing him away while calling his answer interesting, having thought Seastone Prism completely immobilized Devil Fruit users. Law explains that they can still move around freely, thinking the only reason he’s weakened is from being surrounded and being in contact with such a large amount. Calling that interesting and making a note of it, Granz then asks how Law’s reaction time is affected, shooting a Bala. Law manages to quickly dodge, and a surprised Granz states that his mind is still in shape, knowing the Bala would’ve hit if the Pirate hadn’t figured out the reaction time needed to compensate, calling it impressive Law’s already adjusted. Granz says it’s time to move on with the experiment, while Law notes the situation and calls his enemy bad as Caesar Clown. Neliel mutters about the room being familiar, reminded of Las Noches. She then hears inhuman growling, and turns to see monstrous Arrancar, growling about eliminating the enemy. Seeing the mindless Arrancar makes Neliel realize that Szayelaporro is behind this, sympathetically calling them poor things and seeing their lives as a hell. She points a finger, saying that while she detests violence, she’s not above putting the suffering out of their misery, trying to fire a Cero. Seeing the attack not work, Neliel gives a comical yell of horror and asks what happened, saying she’s usually good at this. Avoiding a giant fist, Neliel wonders if Granz trapped her in a room blocking Spirit Energy, calling that so mean. She whines that it sucks she has to fight back more violently than she’d like. Drawing her Zanpakutō, Neliel sighs and asks for forgiveness, wanting to end this as quick as possible. She zooms forward with Sonido, not happy. Sakura is confronted by several modified Arrancar, frowning that she’ll have to take care of them for getting in her way. She yells that she warned them and lands a punch with a “CHA!”. The beast is completely unharmed, and Sakura wonders what happened to her strength. She then realizes that she can’t control her Chakra anymore. The Arrancar backhands the Ninja, sending her into the wall, earning a scream of pain. She thinks that without her ability to mold Chakra, she’s as weak as her Genin days, saying she’s in trouble. Rocker desperately tries to tunnel his way out with Drill n’ Rock, but it isn’t working. He calls that not wild at all, and he hears Granz’s modified Arrancar, and he fearfully whimpers at the sight of the. Naruto gasps when his eight Shadow Clones disperse, informing him that Sakura, Neliel, Rocker, and Law are all in trouble. He then frantically searches for an entrance into Nirvana, saying he needs to find a way fast. One figure tries to sleep in the dead-center beneath the city. He asks how he’s supposed to rest when all the fighting is going on outside. A soldier suggests he could go out and deal with the intruders, saying if he got rid of them he could go to sleep peacefully. The giant figure tells him to do it, so the soldier slumps away with a “Yes, Sir”, fearing infuriating the fighter. The man of shadows tries to get some sleep. Appearing Characters Tashigi Killer B Gyūki Karui Jozu Rasa Lucy Heartfilia * Aries * Cancer Erza Scarlet Naruto Uzumaki Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Ichigo Kurosaki Minerva Orland Bartolomeo Emporio Ivankov Cavendish Sakura Haruno Rocker Kurotsuchi Vista Tsume Inuzuka Kuromaru Midnight Neliel Tu Odelschwank Sanji Sai Kinkaku Ginkaku Rudoborn Chelute Shibi Aburame Trafalgar D. Water Law Szayelaporro Granz ??? Abilities Magic * Spatial Magic: Territory * Drill n’ Rock * Reflector *Wool Magic ** Wool Bomb * Star Dress ** Cancer Form * Heaven’s Wheel Armor Jutsu * Shadow Clones * Gold Sand * Tunneling Fang * Flying Rasengan Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Barrier Barrier Fruit * Horm-Horm Fruit * Op-Op Fruit Weapons * Durandal * Circle Swords * Seastone Prism * Kikoku Zanpakuto * Zangetsu Hollow Powers * Bala * Sonido Techniques * Getsuga Tenshō * Beauty Sword ** Slash: t-Exupéry ** Swan Lake ** Round Table ** Blue Bird * Emporio Face Growth Synthesis * Hell Wink Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 130 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Heart of Darkness Next Chapter: Chapter 132 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Power Gap Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign